


Lose Control

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, ON A SCALE OF 1 TO BRUCE BANNER HOW MUCH DO YOU HATE YOURSELF TODAY?, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Tony gets off on seeing Bruce's eyes turn green. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

Tony sighed as he laid on the couch in his lab. Bruce was running blood tests on himself so he could work on making a cure. Bruce didn’t need a cure. He was fine as he was. Maybe he was a little too calm. “Hey Bruce. I know that you said you were always angry, but maybe you should actually show your anger.”

Bruce turned towards Tony. “So you think that me turning into a giant green rage monster isn’t showing my anger?”

“Oh come on, Bruce! Hulk isn’t all bad! Sure, he smashes, but if I haven’t forgotten, he saved my life.”

Bruce could feel The Hulk rearing his head at that. The Hulk made his thoughts known from time to time, but all he could feel at this moment was… endearment. “The Hulk is just… him, I, we’re both out of control.”

Tony slid off of the couch and went to stand beside Bruce. “You’re completely in control.” Tony let his hand slide into the back of Bruce’s pants. They were too baggy which meant they hid everything.

Bruce shuddered and tried to stay calm. It wasn’t that he hadn’t fantasized about Tony, it was just he stayed away from people he was attracted to for this reason. He couldn’t physically control himself. Sex was something he lost himself to. “Tony, stop.”

Tony gripped Bruce’s ass and leaned up to kiss his neck. “Mm, why?”

“Because… I, I can’t control myself.”

Spinning Bruce around, Tony shoved him against the table and kissed him roughly, thrusting his tongue into Bruce’s mouth. Both of his hands had found their way to Bruce’s ass and yanked him up against him. Training with Steve had gotten him somewhere! Pulling away for a breath, he said, “That’s the point of this. It’s okay to lose control.”

The Hulk was running rampant in Bruce’s head demanding to be let out. He saw his skin flash green. Leaning against the table he groaned. “Fuck. Tony, just…I want you, but we have to take this slow.”

Tony held back a moan when he saw Bruce’s eyes turn that gorgeous green. Then his skin. Jesus Christ, it was like Bruce was a little mood ring and all for him. “I can go slow, yeah. Slower than Steve when he’s showering.” Rubbing himself against Bruce once more he didn’t hold back and moaned into Bruce’s ear. “See what you make me do, baby? God, you’re so fucking gorgeous with those eyes.”

Bruce put his legs down and shoved Tony towards the couch. “So if you go slow… I don’t mind losing control for you.” The Hulk roared but Bruce ignored him. “I trust you.”

Tony grinned and bit Bruce’s neck. “I’ll try. JARVIS, lock the lab! Tint the windows! Nobody gets in, nobody gets out.” 

It was going to be a fun night.


End file.
